Children of the moon
by RO-VAN
Summary: Xion was a normal teenager trying to live her life, but thanks to her supposed 'boyfriend' Vanitas, all chances of that are over once she finds out his secret. She finds out her whole life had been a lie and her memories had been erased, and now these evil people called nightwalkers are after her, all because of the boy with the power to turn into a wolf. (AU, implied in L8r chp)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own kingdom hearts…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one- 'HIM'

She looked around and crept threw the narrow alley while her auburn haired best friend gave her strange looks.

"Why are you creeping around like that?" Kairi asked.

"Because I'm an undercover drug mule and the feds are on my tail." Xion answered sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Kairi. "I'm hiding from him."

"You mean your boyfriend?" Kairi raised an eyebrow as the girls continued walking to school.

"Shut up! Don't call him that!" Xion snapped.

"Sorry Xi, but he technically is your boyfriend. Why are you so terrified of him anyway?" Kairi questioned.

Xion clutched the handles of her book bag tighter. "B-Because of his eyes."

"T.T…..His…eyes?" Kairi asked. Xion nodded.

"Everyone else is too." Xion added.

"It doesn't mean you should be too! I mean yeah, he's a little creepy but he likes you and you agreed to go out with him." Kairi replied.

"Because I was afraid about what he was going to do if I didn't! People say things Kai."

"So you really believe he killed and ate his parents?" Kairi asked.

"He could've! I mean they're there one minute and gone the next! A-and when they died he never showed any remorse! How do you explain that!?"

"Well, he's not good with emotions." Kairi tried.

"Please." Xion rolled her eyes, no longer trying to hide as they had left the ally and were 3 blocks down from twilight high. She turned around, walking backwards as she continued her discussion to look her friend in the eyes. "Anyone with an ego bigger than Seto Kaiba like him is definitely-"Xion suddenly felt herself bump into something big. She turned around to meet golden yellow eyes staring back at her, she trembled. "H-Hi Vanitas."

He stared at her for a moment before looking at Kairi. "I'm walking her from now on." He said sounding more like a demand then a statement. _Kairi's a strong girl, she'll help me._ Xion thought.

"Alright." Kairi said simply and just like that, Vanitas and Xion were alone. Xion squealed in protest as Vanitas' ferocious eyes returned to her.

"Let's go." He growled and grabbed her hand tightly. Xion cringed in slight pain and trailed the dark haired boy to their school. Xion regret taking this route now, even though they were out of the ally, the area around the school was pretty remote. He could've killed her now and no one would've heard her screams.

"Hello?" Xion snapped from her thoughts when she realized Vanitas had been talking.

"I-I'm sorry what?" Xion stuttered.

"Wow you're a dumb one aren't you?" Vanitas replied curtly as they continued walking. Xion wanted to hit him so badly but she couldn't. She was a strong girl, she could stand up for herself, but there was something about him that terrified her, something about him that…she couldn't understand. They walked through the doors to the school, Xion could feel many eyes suddenly stare at her. They all either out of sympathy or mocking fashion. She squirmed at how sweaty their hands were becoming but he still refused to let go. Eventually her blonde, spikey haired friend walked up.

"Hey guys!" He smiled. Vanitas completely ignored him.

"H-Hi Roxas." She said, not wanting to expose how scared she was.

"I have to go now. Meet me on the roof at lunch." Vanitas ordered, finally released her hand, and left. Xion wiped her hand on her plaid skirt and smiled, hugging Roxas.

"Thank you Roxas!" she smiled.

"You're welcome?...wait…what did I do?" Roxas asked. Xion rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Come on, let's go. Home rooms about to start." The rest of the day went by slowly. Xion wished the day was over but soon enough, it was lunch. As the trio got their lunches and sat down Xion felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She watched as her friends began to eat.

"Hey guys. L-let's eat our lunch outside today huh?" She suggested.

"Nah, it's too hot today." Kairi replied.

"U-um Roxas? Do you need help in the music room today?" Xion asked looking for any way to get out of meeting with Vanitas.

"No, we're almost finished setting up for the music festival, Rooms off limits right now." Roxas answered scooping pasta into his mouth. _Crap, _Xion thought. "Are you sure?" she asked. They both nodded and continued to eat. Xion stood sadly and left the cafeteria after throwing her food away without eating and headed towards the stairs that lead to the rooftop.

Suddenly as Xion walked through the hallway the librarian peeked her head out of the library. "Oh, Xion? Would you like to help me with-""sure!" Xion cut off and dashed into the library, smiling and had avoided Vanitas the rest of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a great day!" Xion exclaimed. The raven haired girl was walking home with Kairi.

"How so?" Kairi asked.

"Well first this morning Roxas managed to get 'HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED' away from me and I helped the librarian at lunch and got extra credit." Xion listed.

"Voldemort?" Kairi asked.

"No, Vanitas!" Xion replied.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh, Vanitas…Right. You know, you don't give him enough credit."

"Credit for what? He's a jerk, no more, no less. I would say he's a monster but that's offensive to monsters everywhere right?" Xion laughed. Kairi suddenly looked angry and Xion didn't know why. "Hey, you okay?"

"I need to go." Kairi said and began walking away.

"Hey wait!" Xion caught up with her. "What's wrong?" Kairi didn't face her. Xion grabbed her shoulders and made Kairi look at her. "Kai?" Kairi was glaring at her.

"You know almost nothing about this boy, yet you peg him like some kind of monster and it's sick!" Kairi yelled. Xion took a step back.

"Y-you're on his side?"

"Xion, look-"

"Save it." Xion cut off. "You're supposed to be my best friend! Yet when I tell you something's bothering me you don't care! You just roll your eyes and act like I'm crazy!"

"I do care Xion!"

"No Kairi, apparently you don't! You know how terrified of him I am and yet you still side with him!"

"Why are you so scared of him anyway?" Kairi asked.

" . . He forced me to date him! He's constantly teasing and insulting me! He always orders me around like I'm some kind of lap dog and I know nothing about him! There are plenty of others that are scared of him too! There are rumors, witnesses! He's a bad person and you still don't care what happens to me!" Xion yelled.

"You're being over dramatic, just give him a chance!" Kairi reasoned.

"No!" Xion was angry. "I don't like him! How many times must I say it! I HATE him and it's never gonna change! So you're either with me or against me!"

"Well, I guess I'm-""XION!" A voice cut through the air, disrupting the girls. Xion turned around to see Vanitas there. A sense of danger filled the air. Xion turned back to Kairi with pleading eyes. Kairi looked at Xion and without a word, left.

Vanitas walked up to the now nervous girl. "You weren't at the roof at lunch." He said as curtly as usual.

_Had he overheard our conversation?_ Xion thought. "I-I was helping the librarian." She replied quietly.

"Alright…Next time show up." Vanitas said. Inspecting the girl. _She looks so fragile._ He thought._ So scared. It's all my fault she's different now…she's not the warrior she used to be. She's right I do need to treat her better. I don't treat her well…let's change that. _"Xion?" Vanitas asked as softly as he could. "W-Would you like to get ice-cream with me?"

She had responded politely as usual. "No thanks" Xion was surprised at his attempt to be nice.

"Oh, well, may I walk you home?" Vanitas tried. Xion shook her head.

"I had just gotten into a fight with my friend…I would much rather be alone right now." Xion answered.

Vanitas looked angry but tried to keep his cool. "Are you sure?" He asked through clenched teeth. Xion stood her ground and nodded. "Alright. See you tomorrow?" Vanitas asked.

"Bye Vanitas." Xion turned and left.

He waited till she was out of sight and his anger surfaced. He kicked a nearby fence until it broke and left angrily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much for reading, next chapter will be up soon!

-RO-VAN


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own kingdom hearts…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chpt2-reveiled

Xion fell back onto her bed with a big sigh. She absolutely hated Vanitas but, she didn't really know why. Sure all those reasons she had listed were true but she felt there was a bigger reason than that. It was like every time she looked at him, she saw a monster that ruined her life. But today she managed too somewhat stand up to him and it had felt great! She sat up when her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey." It was his voice.

"What do you want?" It was Xions turn to be curt this time. She could tell Vanitas wanted to raise his voice but he remained calm.

"Just wanted to make sure you had gotten home safe." Vanitas replied.

"I did, I'm not helpless you know." Xion replied annoyed.

"I know. I just…this city is dangerous at night."

"Yeah sure, how'd you get my number?" Xion asked.

"Roxas." Vanitas answered.

_Damn Roxas._ Xion thought. "Great, I'm hanging up now."

"Wait I-"Xion hung up on him. She had gotten this sudden sense of invincibility. She thought about calling Kairi but had remembered their argument and decided to apologize.

It was already dark when Xion decided to go apologize in person.

"This towns dangerous at night." She remembered Vanitas saying. _Such an idiot, thinking he can scare me so I'd spend time with him. How low could he go? I lived here my whole life and not once have I- _There was a sudden rustle in the trees.

"Huh?" Xion stopped walking and turned, there was no response. She pegged it as a bird and kept walking. There was suddenly a dark laugh, Xion turned around. "Who-whose there?" Xion exclaimed. She saw a dark silhouetted figure running towards her. Xion screamed and ran, the figure chasing after. She ran through whatever streets she could find trying to call for help but no one ever came. She was soon cornered in an ally. She turned to face her attacker who was closer than she first thought but not close enough for a good look. She looked around for any way to escape as the figure got closer. The only thing she could make out in the darkness was a pair of bright red eyes slowly approaching. She backed away and noticed a nearby fire escape. She ran towards it in hopes of reaching it before 'it' reached her. Xion managed to begin climbing the small latter when a hand grabbed her leg.

"Ahh!" Xion screamed _this is the end isn't it? _Xion thought. There was suddenly a larger object that came down upon the attacker. Xion didn't waste any time climbing up the fire escape. No one's windows opened no matter how many times she would knock on them. She heard a loud yelp from below and looked. The attacker was once again after her. Xion ran up to the roof top and looked for any sign of some kind of weapon but none were around. The figure jumped in front of her with tremendous inhuman agility and cornered her to the edge of the building. "S-Stay away!" Xion backed away as much as she could without falling off of the apartment building. As the figure got closer, she saw it was only a boy.

"A-A boy?" She asked. "W-Why have you been chasing me?"

"Hahaha. Save all the questions till the end." He chuckled darkly. "If you survive." Xion could see him better now. He had light skin, a blood red long coat and black apparel. He had blond hair that reached the base of his neck in a curly fashion and bright red eyes. He hissed and Xion had a full view of his fully formed fangs.

"Ahh!" she screamed again.

"grrrr." The dark figure from earlier tackled the boy. The boy jumped back and landed well away from Xion.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little prince to the rescue once again."

"Stay away from her!" The Voice yelled…once again it was his voice.

"V-Vanitas?" Xion asked surprised. Vanitas turned to face her. He was dressed in all black apparel as well. He wore a black hoodie, a pair of black sneakers, a black pair of jeans and black leather gloves. His hood was up and his bangs were sticking out from underneath, casting a shadow around his bright glowing golden eyes.

"Get out of here!" he ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Xion yelled. The attacker seemed amused that's when Xion realized he was floating in the air, legs crossed as if he were sitting in a chair. "What the- he-he's floating?" Xion exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Hahaha! Guess the hunter is different huh? She finally realized the truth about you?"

"Grrrr…shut up!" Vanitas yelled and ran and jumped towards the boy with such agility. The boy smirked and floated up higher but Vanitas still grabbed him and slammed his body onto the roof so hard xion had to hold her arms out to keep from falling over. The boy dodge rolled away and held his hand out, his eyes glowed fluorescently and a beam of purple light shot Vanitas, knocking him down. Vanitas got up and wiped some blood from his mouth. The beam was much more powerful than he had previously thought. He growled and ran at the boy. The boy disappeared but Vanitas kept heading towards the wall of the next building over and ran up it. Xion watched shocked as the black haired male ran vertically. His hood fell off and moonlight flooded onto his skin. Vanitas flipped off of the wall, the moonlight fully engulfing him and when he landed, an extremely large black wolf took his place. He was large enough to carry two adults and one child.

"V…Vanitas is…a…a…werewolf?" Xion uttered. Apparently both had heard her and turned towards her. Vanitas shook his head and the boy scoffed.

"Please, this isn't twilight," the boy continued. "You really remember nothing do you? Heh, well done Vanitas you covered up your tracks very well, but she's gonna remember what you've done to her sister sooner or later."

Vanitas's rage escalated rapidly. Xion looked confused. "Sister?" she asks. Vanitas growled and roared loudly. The roar was so powerful, the whole building shook. Xion tried keeping her balance but fell.

"Hehe, better save her wolf boy." The boy taunted. Vanitas ran after Xion and jumped after her. He caught her in his grasp and gasped as he turned human again but wasted no time and flipped themselves over just before they hit the ground. Xion landed safely wrapped in his arms while Vanitas took the hit. He looked up to make she the attacker was gone and indeed he was.

"Uh..." he groaned unable to move much. _Why did I transform back? I thought I had to wait till the sun rises. _He thought. "X-Xion….are….you alright?" Vanitas asked quietly, it hurt to talk, the fall must've broken his spine. Xion had her eyes squeezed shut, when she opened his eyes she saw they were safely back onto the ground. Xion was laying on top of Vanitas, securely wrapped in his arms and her head was buried into his chest. Her answer was muffled.

"What's going on?"

"W-Why didn't….y…you stay home?" Vanitas asks quietly.

Xion elevated herself to look Vanitas in the eyes by holding her hands on his chest. Vanitas cringed at the presser on his back. " . ?" Xion repeated.

"Look, Xion…I-"Xion stood and got away from him when she realized their position.

"Who was that?! Why was he chasing me?! Why did he call you a prince?!" Xion was too angry herself to worry about Vanitas getting angry.

"L-look." Vanitas weekly sat up, he was in no position to be interrogated. "J-just go home." Vanitas groaned painfully.

"Not till you tell me what's happening!" Xion exclaimed.

"GO HOME!" Vanitas growled. Bearing his fangs at her, his eyes glowing fiercely.

Xion stumbled backwards fearfully and ran off. Vanitas tried to stand but failed, he couldn't move on his own. He removed his hood and the moonlight absorbed him, once again transforming him into the wolf. He got up, even though he was badly injured he knew if he got back to his clan they would heal him. His wolf form allowed him more strength which enabled him to crawl out to the woods to the large looming mansion deep within. He weekly limped inside, there were many cloaked people around but they all stopped in their tracks as the injured wolf limped into the center of the room. They all surrounded the wounded beast. Two of the cloaked people stepped up to the beast.

"Sir! Are you alright?" One yelled, he was a male much smaller than the other.

The other inspected his wounds. "He has a broken spine, I'm surprised he can still stand." Said the taller one, she was a female.

Vanitas whimpered, unable to stand any longer and fell to his side.

"Oh no! Ms. Kairi! What do we do!" shouted the youngest.

Kairi went to the wolves' side. Vanitas looked her in the eyes weekly.

"Everyone make some room!" Kairi instructed. Everything suddenly went black for Vanitas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes! Kairi's a wolf too! Thanks to those that have been reading. Next chapter coming up soon.

And thank you to pink paradise for reviewing, MAH FIRST REVIEW! :3

_RO-VAN

Ps: if there are any errors please notify me..thanks


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own kingdom hearts…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chpt3-under watch

She ran home breathlessly, she felt like her lungs were going to explode but she didn't stop once. She had to get home and wake from this horrible nightmare. She unlocked the door and ran right past her dad.

"Uh…sweetheart?" Mr. Fair asked as he saw his teenage daughter dart in suddenly and up the stairs into her room. Xion disregarded her dad and immediately bolted up the stairs. She locked all her doors and windows possible and curled up underneath her bed sacredly trying to contemplate what the heck just happened. _He had fangs, that boy…Vanitas did too. He even turned into a wolf! _

"AH!" Xion screamed as her phone rang. She sacredly reached for it, her hand trembling and picked it up. "He-Hello?" Xion asked.

"Xion?" It was Kairi.

"Please…I need you…Come over." Xion said shakily.

"I'll be right over." She responded.

-x-

Kairi calmed Xion down the best she could.

"Wait, he turned into a wolf?" Kairi asked, Xion nodded.

"I-I'm not crazy." Xion protested. Kairi looked serious and nodded.

"I know." Xion looked surprised at Kairis' response. Suddenly, Kairi's phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered. Xion sat idly by. "But we need more time." Kairi responded to whoever. Xion looked up. Kairi looked at Xion. "Yeah she's Alright, Scared out of her mind…but alright." Xion looked confused. "Who-Your crazy! She can't go out now!" Kairi exclaimed. "But-Alright…yes sir….bye sir." Kairi then hung up. Kairi met Xion's eyes. "You want answers? Come with me."

-x-

"Where are we?" Xion asked, readjusting her hood on the black coat Kairi gave her, Kairi kept walking through the forest, her coat complementing her determined expression.

"Just be quiet and keep that hood up." Kairi responded as they continued walking through the dense forest. Xion wined as she kept fidgeting with her hood.

"But I can't see!" Xion pouted.

"Shh." Kairi hushed and pulled up her hood as they entered some kind of courtyard. Xions hood only allowed her to see people's feet, _how dose Kairi wear this? _Xion thought.

"Mrs. Kairi," a man dressed as one of them acknowledged. She nodded and they were let into the mansion gate. Xion kept her head down when they went inside. There were many of people around them, Xion could see the bottom of their coats, the rug beneath her was a deep shade of red with scuffs and peculiar stains on it, their must've been at least 500 people there. Kairi led her up stairs to a more private wing, eventually, she was stopped. Kairi removed her hood and turned to Xion.

"Okay, you may look now." Kairi instructed. Xion removed her hoof and looked around, they were in a dark hallway in front of a large dark wooden door with golden wolf heads for nobs. The walls were lined with portraits of men dating back to the eighteen hundreds. The closest to the door however was scratched across the middle, hiding the face completely.

"Kairi where are why?" Xion asked looking around nervously.

"Good luck." Was all she said before pulling her hood up and exiting the hallway. Xion swallowed and pressed on the large door, it slowly but surely creaked open. Xion slowly stepped inside, and a feeling of danger washed over her. Most of the furniture was broken the bed was somewhat intact, the paintings along the wall that were once beautiful were torn and ripped, just like the one outside. There was dust on some things and the curtains on the large window opening the the balcony on the left were torn. What Xion especially couldn't take her eyes off of was the large creature curled up on the bed in the darkness. As the light poured in from the hallway and Xion silhouette trembled before her, Xion watched as the creature uncurled and sat up, it was at least 3 times her size with piercing yellow eyes. Xion swallowed as it made its way towards her. Xion backed up as it came forward. Xion was against the door, which was now shut as the creature was meeting her eyes, his breath hitting her cheeks. It was dark now, and xion was scared, but the moon light only showed her one thing. The creature's inapplicably LARGE fangs.

"AHHH!" Xion screamed. Suddenly a candle lit and instead of the creature Vanitas was standing there and he immediately covered her mouth. "Mm!"

"Shut it." Vanitas demanded, "Everyone in this building has super hearing and you sound like I'm rapeing you." He said annoyed. She stopped screaming and examined him, he was shirtless with bandages around his abdominals and around one of his shoulders. She then noticed his broad stature and his muscles, his chest was so….so….Xion blushed darkly from his physically fit and if she would say 'Hot' body. She began to bite her lip. Then she met his eyes again. "Di-Did you just check me out?" Vanitas asked curiously, and eyebrow raised.

Xion pulled away from his grasp. "N-No!" She denied. "I would never do that to anyone! Especially a jerk like you!"

"Yeah, yeah sure." He replied annoyed. She walked away from the door to the center of the room, her arms crossed.

"So?" she faced him angrily. "Wanna explain why I am here?" Xion asked. He had a worried expression and looked at her up and down. Xion suddenly felt self-conscious as he began circling her. He then stopped and began chuckling.

"W-what's so funny?" She asked nervously. He grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to her surprise. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently rocked back and forth.

"Oh, nothing." A cold shiver went down her spine, she wanted to leave his grasp but he was too strong for her…crap. "I'm just glad you're safe." He delicately planted a kiss on her cheek. Xion swallowed.

"V-Vanitas, what happened back there?" She demanded to know. She continued struggling but Vanitas instead just let go. He sighed and sat on the footboard bed facing her. "Look, everything in this world is not what it seems."

"Well, yeah I sorta learned that tonight, but who was that man?" Xion asked.

"I-I can't tell you just yet, but what I can say is that that man won't leave you alone till he fulfills his duty."

Xion looked worried. "W-What's his duty?" She stuttered.

"We aren't sure yet." Vanitas responded. "But if a night walker is after you, it must be pretty important."

"Night…..walker?" Xion repeated. _That sounds like a type of zombie._ She thought.

"A Vampire soldier, or assassin. They receive special missions and they stop at nothing to fulfill them. You must be his target." Vanitas responded.

"T-Their going to kill me?" Xion asked. Vanitas stood up immediately and went over to her.

"No Xi, they won't. I'll protect you," he caressed her cheek, "You're safe here with me."

"No!" Xion smacked his hand away, tears welled up in her eyes. "This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, my life would be normal! You ruined my life and I hate you!" All the fear for him turned to a destructive kind of hatred. "I tried being nice but there's no since in even trying! You're a big jerk who's mean and obnoxious!"

"Then why'd you agree to go out with me?!" Vanitas countered.

"Because I was Scared of you, you ass!" Xion yelled. Vanitas stumbled back a step. _S-she's scared of me?_ He thought. Xion glared at the hybrid. Vanitas sat back down on the footboard and…cried?

Xion's eyes widened. _H-He can cry? I've never seen him cry before._ Vanitas's head was down, his eyes covered by his hair, his tears falling to the ground. Xion immediately felt bad.

"J-Just go." He mumbled.

"V-Vanitas I-"Vanitas's eyes widened angrily as he glared up at her.

"JUST GO!" He ordered. She fell backwards onto her butt sacredly as he stood over her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it," Xion said fearfully. "I was j-just angry." She stammered.

"LEAVE!" his voice boomed throughout the building. A couple of the cloaked people walked in.

"What's wrong your highness?" _Is that….Roxas?! _Xion looked up at the leader of the 3 members who hand walked in.

"Get her out of my sight." Vanitas demanded.

"But sir! The night walkers! She can't be sent home." One of the smaller said. It was a girl, her voice was unrecognizable to Xion.

"THEN!...then, get her ready for bed." Vanitas quieted down. The people nodded and the two smaller ones, helped Xion up and led her away. She was led down the hall to a room that was filled with every different type of clothing, thread, and bolt of cloth Xion has ever laid eyes on.

"Whoa." Xion said breathlessly looking around the huge room as one of the females sat her down on a stool.

"Let's get started shall we Mrs. Shiki?" Said the smaller one.

"Yup!" the slightly bigger smiled and put out a needle and threaded it.

-x-

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Roxas asked leaning on the door arms crossed.

"What was I supposed to say? She was making me angry." Vanitas replied wiping his eyes.

"Yeah well, you don't have to be so mean. You know exactly why she hates you." Roxas responded.

"I know but…it's just irritating!" Vanitas growled.

"Control your temper…" Roxas warned.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Sir she's ready!" The cloaked girl said from outside the room.

"Well, this is where I take my leave…remember: be nice and control your temper." Roxas left the room on that note and xion walked in. She fidgeted in her outfit, she was wearing white shorts with black checkered print and a halter that ended a little after her ribs, and it had the same print.

Vanitas looked at her and laughed at her sudden shyness. Her arms hugging herself, she looked up at him shyly. She wanted to cover her stomach but it didn't work very well. He slithered behind her and whispered into her ear to lay down.

"W-What?" She blushed darkly.

"You heard me." He whispered against her neck. His breath giving her goose bumps. A low seductive growl at the end of his words. She shuddered but did as he said and lied down. She watched nervously as Vanitas sat on her, his eyes had a playful twinkle.

"W-Why are you sitting on me?" She asked as he leaned towards her, his right hand grazing her cheek while the other supported him up. He studied her eyes carefully, searching for something, for anything it seemed. He began leaning in closer, his eyes fluttering closed. Xion faced away, his lips meeting her cheek again. He chuckled and sat up.

"Sweetheart what happened? I thought you liked me on top?" he laughed.

*SMACK!*

"OW!" Vanitas rubbed his stinging red cheek as he sat up now on the ground. "What the f*** Xion?!" he looked at the girl on the bed. She was sitting on her knees, one hand raised with an annoyed face. She scoffed, crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Pervert!" She yelled.

"I was joking!" Vanitas cried.

"Whatever." Xion rolled her eyes.

Vanitas sighed, stood up and laid on the opposite side of the bed. Xion lied back down as well, their backs facing each other.

"You really don't remember anything." Vanitas mumbled.

"Why do I have to sleep here with you?" Xion asked.

"Because," Vanitas rolled onto his back and his eyes bore into the old ceiling, the candle light growing dim slowly, "there must be someone with you at all times. We cannot afford the night walkers getting to you." Vanitas replied.

"And being protected by some injured man-beast thing will keep me safe?" she asked.

"Well this man-beast thing is more powerful than everyone else in this building combined so yeah." He replied curtly.

"Vanitas, what…are you exactly?" Xion hugged her knees and face him.

Vanitas sighed. "You'll find out soon idiot, just sleep." Vanitas rolled over so his back was facing her once again. Xion had more questions but decided not to ask. She watched silently as Vanitas reached over to his bed side table and blew the candle out._ He's so mean to me._ She sighed and turned over and fell asleep.

Vanitas closed his eyes. _Sweetheart I apologize for my constant rudeness towards you, I'm just under so much pressure. I promise ill make things right again and I'll always protect you. This is my fault. But know I'll correct the mistakes I've made, but for now please…bear with me. _Vanitas thought and eventually drifted off to sleep, hugging himself tightly.

-fin-

PinkParadise23- thank you so much :3

Nano2012-Sorry, I'll try and fix that, thank you ;)

Yogurberry- Nice to see you again it's been a while, and trust me, I'm not going to fast…and update bodyguards!

R and R

_RO-VAN


End file.
